Melodic Influence
by GreendEATHpop
Summary: Eight short drabbles inspired by songs. Based off the music meme from LJ.


Wooo, LJ music meme that I've been seeing around. I couldn't help myself. Basically put you music library on random, press play and write. This was harder than I thought it would be. Anyways.. Like? Don't like? Let me know, I love reviews. (Even flames)

I don't own, I wish I did but I'm not that lucky.

* * *

**Bound – Disturbed**

Thundercracker didn't know how he felt about Megatron's latest plan for world domination. Both Starscream and Skywarp seemed to be very excited about the high rate of success but something just didn't feel right to Thundercracker. It felt... low, destroying a power plant full of unarmed civilians, even by Decepticon standards, and that's saying something. As they headed out to the lift he couldn't help but voice his concerns to Skywarp via a private comm.

"You sound like an Autobot 'TC, you going soft for the squishies or something?"

Thundercracker frowned but didn't replay, he couldn't help but feel that the longer he operated directly under Megatron the more he lost himself to his duty.

**Grandfather – Stephen Lynch**

First Aid stared around the unusually quiet med bay. He couldn't help but feel slightly sick at the situation. Ratchet was not supposed to die, he was their CMO, his teacher. There was so much that he didn't know and looking around he couldn't help but feel wrong, this position as CMO wasn't his.

A soft knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts and he stood up as Wheeljack entered the med bay. He was still recovering from his injuries but well enough to have been released from the med bay a few days before. First Aid noticed Wheeljack carrying a case and gave him a questioning look.

"They're his tools, he would have wanted you to have them."

First Aid tried to refuse found he had somehow lost his voice. He silently nodded to Wheeljack, still unwilling to face reality.

**Oh My God – Kaiser Chiefs**

He couldn't help but stare at the vast landscape ahead of him. This world was so different, organic and alien. It was morbidly fascinating to him, what was their point in living when their lifespan was so short. He watched as two... organic creatures flew overhead.

"It's been 4 million years, I know you're just as ready as I am to fly but we have work to do. The sooner we get enough energy from this dirt ball the sooner we can head home."

Thundercracker turned to look at Skywarp. He gave him a small nod, following behind him.

**Accidents – Alexisonfire**

Ratchet couldn't help but let out a frustrated growl as more mechs were being dragged into the med bay. He hadn't been present at today's battle but First Aid had filled him in enough to know that it had been bloody. They were steadily running out of supplies but there was little to be done about it at this point. It was a problem they would have to deal with later. The repairs became a second thought as Ratchet remembered a time when he wasn't fighting, when he wasn't elbow join deep in a friends chassis. He remembed why he had originally refused to pick a side. Trying to avoid the war did little for him though, the war came right up to his doorstep. He would never forget the sight of the neutral city burning. And he remembered why he was here.

**Which side are You On – Dropkick Murphy's**

Grimlock pushed his way through the numerous mechs in the hallway, intent on arriving at his destination as quickly as possible. He didn't bother knocking on the door to Wheeljack's lab and instead invited himself in. The Dinobot walked right up behind Wheeljack, not caring that he may have invaded the engineers personal space.

"Why you Wheeljack join the Autobots?"

There was no long explanation on morality or his views on the stances of the two factions. Wheeljack simply said, "Because it was the right thing to do."

The Dinobot left the lab shorty after that, a little more sure of himself.

**Artist in the Ambulance – Thrice**

The ambulance was racing as fast as it could down the street, siren blaring. Traffic was bad outside the city but once inside the only obstacle was the roads themselves. The battle had destroyed a good half of the city and there was an unknown amount of injured survivors that needed to be tended to. As the ambulance rounded a corner a massive foot slammed down in front of it with enough force to send it tumbling over. For a few seconds the only thing that could be heard was the sound of crunching metal, shattering glass and a blaster firing. Light streamed into the ambulance as the drivers side door was ripped off its hinges. Sarah had to cover her eyes as light suddenly streamed into the cab.

"Are you all right?"

It took a few seconds for her to formulate an answer, her vision still settling as she climbed out of the destroyed cab. She had crane her neck to look up at the red and white Autobot's face, "Yes, I think so."

**Don't Fear the Reaper – Blue Oyster Cult**

The attack came before any of us could do anything. Maybe if if we had a little more time, maybe things would have turned out differently. The blast hit vital components in my chest and I can feel the energon leaking through the cracks. I know Ratchet it gone, the blast ripped through his light outer armor, the same with Prowl and Brawn. This is it then, after everything we've sacrificed for, this is how it ends. I can hear the smug slagger, they think they've won. I may not be there to look him in the optics as he off lines but I know Optimus would die before letting Megatron win. I use what little strength I have left to try and let him know, to tell him that even though he's taken this ship that he'll still lose but the words never make it past my vocalizer.

**Behind Blue eyes – The Who**

They would never understand and Sunstreaker had no intent on even trying to make them understand. He didn't need any of them, he says they're below him. The slaggers can say whatever they want, they can look at him like some kind of animal. He just does not care, though, there are times when he wonders what things might be like if his battle programing didn't rule his thought process. Probably the same, he thinks.

**Filthy Insane – The Explosion**

Wildrider is driving recklessly down the busy highway, a trail of chaos following in his wake. For at least a half mile behind him there is a trail of cars and trucks that have spun out or crashed in a poor attempt at getting out of his way. He knew what the other stunticons thought about him, he knows they all think he's crazy and as a large tractor trailer crashes behind him he couldn't be any happier about it.

**My Idea of Fun (Is Killing Everyone) – The Stooges**

The three jets flew in tight formation, their target not far ahead. Starscream was sure he could count on Skywarp as long as the fool didn't do anything too stupid. He knew that Thundercracker would follow orders but if he hesitates it could cost them more than the mission. He puts the thought out of his mind, it's too late to worry about Thundercracker's misgivings. As they get closer to the power plant Starscream becomes giddy with anticipation, the destruction of this plant would teach the Autobots not to meddle in Decepticon affairs.

"You know your orders, no one should make it out alive."

* * *

**A/N**: I know, I know. Wheeljack didn't survive the battle. Well, that's something up for discussion. He didn't turn gray like all the other transformers who died in the movie AND he showed up in the japanese cartoons that took place after that battle. Make of it what you will but I am sticking to my guns and saying he survived.


End file.
